


Lie, Lie, Truth

by MusicKitten



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Also this is probably really bad, F/M, First fan-fic, Fluff, Sry bout that, Tsundere Reader, Vylad might be OOC, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicKitten/pseuds/MusicKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reads you like an open book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie, Lie, Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first story on AO3 and I hope it's alright!  
> Also, Reader-Chan is a Tsundere! ≥3≤

There he was...

Your long-time crush...

Which you didn't accept.

"He's cute, but he's not my type" you told anyone who asked, trying to convince them you didn't like him, but in reality, you were trying to convince yourself.

Right now, he was talking to the leader of the Phoenix Alliance. Aphmau said her goodbye's and smiled at him. It made your skin boil. You knew Aphmau didn't like him that way, but you couldn't help yourself.

While you were thinking of your jelaousy, Vylad noticed you and waved at you. You didn't wave back, so he called out your name. You came out of your small trance and noticed him.  
"(Y/N), are you okay?" he called out again. You blushed "Yeah, I'm fine!" you shouted back. "You sure?" he started walking to you. "Yeah, I told you already!" He still continued walking to you. He stopped in front of you, and put his hand on your forehead. "What are you doing?!" you asked. He took his hand off "Hmm... It's not a fever..."  
"Of course it's not! I already told you, yet you still checked! Do you not trust me or something?!" you asked.  
"No, it's just that I knew you were lying"  
"What...?"  
"Well, you're easy to read"  
You flamed up at that sentence.

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"Lie"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Lie"

"Whatever!" you turned around and stomped off to your "sanctuary", a tree you found while exploring the island.

  
~At The Tree~

  
You sat down and puffed your cheeks. "Jerk..." you mumbled.  
You put your head on your knees.  
"Hey" you heard someone say.  
You lifted your head.  
It was Vylad.

"What do you want?" you asked. He sat down. "To talk". You looked away "You followed me. That's creepy..." you said under your breath.  
"Nah. I saw you here before"  
"You mean you followed me before? That's the same thing..." you looked away again.  
He didn't reply.  
You two were quiet for a while.

"You don't have to hide your feelings, you know..." he blurted out.  
"What do you mean?" your brows furrowed as you looked at him. "Well, you always lie" he was still looking away.  
"No, I don't!"  
He looked at you.  
"...That's also a lie..."  
You stood up.

"You want me to tell you the truth?! FINE!"

"I want you to hold me and kiss me and make me feel like the only girl in the world!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS THE TRUTH?!"  
"I LOVE YOU!"

You took a big breath and waited for an response, read as a tomato.

There was only silence.

_'Oh my Irene, I'm such an idiot! Why did I just have to blur everything out?!'_

Then, he smiled.

"Truth..."

He stood up.

"I want to hold you" he said.

You gulped, becoming even redder. "L-Lie..." you said.

He got closer.

"Truth..."

"I want to make you feel like the only girl in the world..."

"Lie..."

"Truth" he came even closer.

"I want to kiss you"

"LIE!" you shouted, denying any love.

He came closer and lifted your chin.

"Truth..."

He slowly leaned in and kissed you. You kissed back, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

You two broke the kiss.

"I love you..." he wispered.

You looked into his eyes.

"Truth..."

 


End file.
